


a tipsy tease

by cliffolftv



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Strip Tease, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffolftv/pseuds/cliffolftv
Summary: you and calum have been best friends for longer than you can remember. after lockdown restrictions being lifted, you decide to have a sleepover, but this one's a bit different - you haven't seen each other in a few months, and things get a little wild...and giggly.
Relationships: Calum Hood/You
Kudos: 6





	a tipsy tease

**Author's Note:**

> hii, i originally posted this to tumblr at the beginning of COVID lockdown! it does have mentions of drinking, sexual tension, and other such things so continue with caution if any of those make you uncomfortable! otherwise, please enjoy :)

“What movie are we watching?” 

You turned your head towards Calum’s voice, taking a break from struggling with the wine bottle to give him your attention. Over the last month his hair had grown out, the newly blonde Australian running a hand through the new growth as he scrolled through new releases on Netflix. 

“No idea,” you answered, finally getting the cork out of the bottle with a satisfying pop. You watched him scroll by some titles while you brought the wine bottle and two glasses over, setting them on the coffee table beside the popcorn you had already made. “Maybe something family friendly, since you’re basically a grown child.” 

Calum laughed at your teasing, reaching over to gently shove you as he continued to scroll through what seemed like a never-ending list. “Takes one to know one!” 

You grinned, flopping onto the couch beside him before you started to pour your own glass of wine. You had missed these playful and fun interactions with your best friend, the last month or two being spent away from him for your own safety. While FaceTime calls and texts helped the two of you stay connected, it would never measure up to being able to hang out in person, so when social distancing and quarantines in California finally lifted, you immediately packed a bag and went to Calum’s for a good old fashioned movie night and sleepover. 

Now, you watched as he landed on National Treasure, the man looking over at you with a grin. Without a word you mirrored his facial expression and nodded, the movie starting to load seconds later while Cal poured himself a glass. He lifted his and gestured for you to do the same, giving him a teasing eye roll but doing it nonetheless.

“To finally being able to hang out in person,” he said, smiling sincerely now. “And to my immunocompromised best friend, who managed to keep herself healthy during a global pandemic.” 

You laughed, the loud noise almost covering the sound of your glasses clinking together. As you spoke you pretended to bow, sipping on your drink as you sat up again. “Thank you, thank you, hold your applause!” 

Cal chuckled, shaking his head as he turned towards the TV. Over the next 131 minutes the two of you “watched” National Treasure, drinking and making jokes about the movie as you developed a bit of a buzz from the alcohol. By the time the credits rolled, both of you were tipsy and giggling like you were children again. 

“Okay, okay,” you giggled, sitting up a bit more as you pulled your knees to your chest. A light tinting of pink rested on your cheeks. “Twenty questions time. Ready?” 

Calum grinned at the mention of your favorite game to play together, the man nodding as he sipped at the drink in his hand. “Ready. You start.” 

You nodded, sipping from your wine as you thought of a good question. “Okay, let’s start off easy. Favorite place you’ve traveled to?” 

Calum laughed a bit. “Hardly an easy one to start with,” he teased you, taking another sip of his drink before he answered again. “Either Korea or Japan for sure. The cultures there are amazing.” He nodded, confident in his answer as he now had to think of a question for you to answer. “Favorite thing you did during the quarantine?”

“Oh, easy,” you said, shifting again to stretch your legs out. “I learned how to cross stitch and I made so many aesthetically pleasing little pieces for my apartment. And maybe a couple for Charlie, too.” You grinned, giggling again as you mentioned your cat. “One talent you wish you could have? It can’t be music related.” 

Your rule for that question made Calum groan a bit, the man laying back against the couch. You felt another tipsy giggle bubble up in you but you stifled it, instead opting to grin at him over your glass. He was quiet for a moment while he thought, staring up at the ceiling as he rested his glass against his thigh. 

“Honestly, I’ve always wanted to learn those Magic Mike kind of dances, or like a strip tease or something.” 

That wasn’t an answer you were expecting and you couldn’t help but laugh; not because you thought he could never do it, but because it was just so far out of left field and surprising. 

“What?!” You asked through the laughter, sitting up and looking at Calum. He had joined in your laughter, shrugging a bit in his Calum way. “Really? Why haven’t you just watched tutorials?” 

Calum continued to laugh with you, shaking his head a bit. “Because then the boys would judge me! Not that I would ever do it around them, but still!” He spoke, setting his glass down on the table and turning towards you. “I’m fully serious though, they look easy enough! I could do it!”

You settled down and raised an eyebrow at him, a smile still on your face as you tried to control a bit of giggling. “Well, give it a try then! Go ahead, I’ll be your willing participant!” 

Calum raised an eyebrow right back at you before he wiggled both of them. “You just want to see me naked,” he teased, causing you to reach over and shove him. 

“Oh please! But come on, let’s see what you’ve got, Magic Calum.” 

He grinned, the alcohol in his system giving him a bit more boldness as he stood up to his feet. Carefully he pulled the coffee table aside, getting it far enough out of reach that nothing could happen to it or break it, before he took his phone out and picked a song. 

Before you knew it, Wildflower was playing through the speakers, a teasing grin on your face as Calum turned back towards you. As he danced you couldn’t help but notice how his body moved, keeping your face playful as his tipsy ass moved around his living room. He kept having to stop so he could laugh at his reflection before he continued, eventually stripping off his shirt and spinning it over his head before he tossed it aside. 

You couldn’t help but egg him on, your own liquid confidence making you laugh as he did and cheered him on. Eventually he made it to you, his hands landing on your knees as he pulled your legs over the edge of the couch and spread them. From there he stood and danced, turning so he could shake his ass in your face while you laughed. A blush appeared on your cheeks as he turned back around and got on his knees, dipping his face between your thighs as he did an intense body roll as his voice crooned on the speakers in front of you. For a moment your mind wandered but you reeled it back in; not now, not in this moment. 

As the song finished Calum collapsed on the couch beside you, laughing again while he shook his head. He was still mostly clothed, his sweatpants a bit lower than before, but you forced yourself to look at his face instead. 

“Okay, maybe it is harder than I thought it would be,” he admitted, looking over at you with a smile. “Thanks for being my willing participant, although I’m sure you’ve gotten better than that.” 

You chuckled, finishing your glass before you handed it to him to put on the table. “Please, no Magic Mike is seducing me with okay strip teases like that,” you teased, pulling another chuckle out of him. As you sat back again you looked at the time on the TV, giggling again. “Calum, the time.” 

He looked and his eyes went a bit wide before he laughed again. “Oh god, hopefully my neighbors don’t mind the 2 a.m. strip tease music I just played. Sorry!” He shouted the last word, causing you to laugh as well. 

“Alright, Magic Cal, let’s go to bed,” you said, standing up a bit too quickly. You wobbled, getting a bit dizzy before you felt Calum’s hands on your waist to steady you. 

“Whoa, little one, too much to drink?” You giggled, shaking your head. You heard him laugh, imagining the smile on his face. “Alright, up the stairs, I’m tucking you in.” 

You began to protest but Calum gently pushed you forward, his hands moving down to your hips as you climbed the stairs. His hands left your body but hovered close, trying to keep you safe from falling before you could make it to the top of the steps. He followed you into the guest room and helped you crawl under the covers, tucking you in like he had promised. 

“Goodnight, little one,” he said sweetly, his voice softer than before as he kissed your forehead. It wasn’t an unusual thing for him to do, but this time, for some reason, it pulled a new reaction from you; a new sort of fluttering in your stomach. “Breakfast in the morning?” 

You smiled, ignoring the feeling and nodding happily. “Absolutely. You know that’s my favorite.” 

With that Calum grinned, nodding before he turned and left the room. He turned the light off before he stepped out and closed the door just enough to leave a small sliver of light in, just like you always do, and soon enough, you were asleep, still thinking about the other things that Cal could do between your legs.


End file.
